


Young Debauchery of the Non-Equine Kind - Foalcon Group Collab Entries (Human & Uncensored)

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lolicon, Sibling Incest, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of certain entries of the Foalcon Prompt Tag Collab on Fimfiction. These are explicit mini-fics featuring underaged human characters (mostly EQG), as those aren't allowed on Fimfiction (which will get "censored" non-explicit versions instead).</p><p>Whether it will be ever more than one remains to be seen</p><p>Content warning: Lolicon. Obviously. Also, Equestria Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strip

Apple Bloom had quite mixed feelings about this game. She had them before, she still had them now. Although thanks to her success, it wasn't so bad, after all. But it was still embarrassing, just sitting there in her undershirt, even though she still had her skirt on. Her friends weren't so lucky.

She wasn't even sure why she agreed to Scootaloo's idea. Why she sat there on the floor of their club house with them, cards between the three girls and in their hands. Aside from it being questionable, they were too young for that. They didn't even play Poker, since none of them knew the rules, but Rummy, which seemed a bit silly and was also pretty lengthy. Well, it was better than Sweetie's suggestion, at least. Whoever heard of Strip Old Maid?

Although in hindsight, she could guess why she agreed, at least subconsciously. She liked seeing her friends like that. Like her, Scootaloo's chest was only covered by a white shirt, however her shorts were gone, leaving a pair of blue boxers behind. Seeing her in underwear could really fuel one's imagination about what lay underneath.

But in Sweetie Belle's case, you didn't need much of that. She was on the verge of defeat, sitting there only in a pair of frilly panties. Her entire chest was bare and the tiny bumps, the first signs of her growing into womanhood, with the pink nipples plainly visible. It was a pretty nice sight and Apple Bloom couldn't help but stare, which made the white girl blush.

“Heh, looks like someone likes tits,” Scootaloo said amused. “Well, someone else than me. If you're lucky, Apple Bloom, maybe you'll even get to see her pussy, even if it's not this round.” With that, she placed three “5” cards down on the ground, emptying her hand. “But you're not going to see more of me either.”

With that, Apple Bloom was the only one with cards in her hand. She sighed and put them on the ground. Then she stood up and pulled her skirt down. It was still awkward, even with the others wearing just as much or even less. It didn't help that they were staring as she stripped down to her white panties. Not that she was in the position to complain about that.

When she was finished and put the skirt aside, Apple Bloom sat down again. She collected the cards, shuffled and distributed them. Then a new game began.

It wasn't easy to concentrate now. Things were getting serious, as all of them were close to defeat, one of them just one stage further. But even worse, their nakedness was distracting. Even Scootaloo's. While it was pretty modest, the single layer of clothing above her young body was quite enticing. Apple Bloom thought that she could even see her small buds poking through her shirt. She might have put up a tough facade, but her skimpily dressed friends didn't leave her cold either.

But the tomboy paled in comparison to Sweetie Belle. There was just something sensual about her. Maybe it was because she was the most feminine of the three. Maybe it was the influence of her sister. Maybe it was because she was the oldest, if only by a slim margin.

Or maybe her nudity and Apple Bloom's, very much related, growing attraction to her just made her see things. What it may be, she had a hard time looking away from her, but was still sensible enough to just steal some glances at her body. Occasionally, she caught her doing the same, shortly looking at Apple Bloom's chest and crotch, blushing and hurried looking away afterward. That made her strangely happy.

As the game went on, Apple Bloom allowed herself to stare longer, admiring the mostly naked body of her friend. She thought she even saw a damp spot in her panties, which nearly took her breath away. And then worried her a bit, since she wondered if something like that was visible in hers too. It wouldn't be surprising.

After a while, Apple Bloom put a red “9” on a row that ended with an “8”, getting rid of her last card. Scootaloo had already emptied her hand two turns ago and now looked at Sweetie Belle with a big grin.

“Sorry, but you lost, Sweetie,” she said. The grin didn't make it very convincing. “Per the rules, you have to show us everything now.”

“I-I know,” Sweetie Belle simply said.

She was blushing heavily, but she still stood up without complaints. Gripping her panties, she slowly pulled them down. Apple Bloom stared as more and more of her crotch got visible. She made big eyes when it was completely bared, giving her a very alluring sight. Sweetie's young pussy was visibly wet, especially the slit glistened from the fluids. The slightly swollen lips were moist too and seemed very tasty and inviting to Apple Bloom. She was really tempted to get a closer look...

“Hey, Apple Bloom. You're drooling.”

“H-Huh?” The yellow girl snapped out of it as she heard Scootaloo's voice. She wiped her lower lip with her hand and sure enough, had some saliva on it.

Scootaloo laughed. “Not just up there, though.”

Now it was Apple Bloom's turn to blush. She didn't even ask what she meant. It was obvious enough to her, just by the feeling between her legs. Looking up at Sweetie, she said: “Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to stare...”

However, the other girl just smiled warmly at her. “It's alright. I don't really have anything against it... It's kinda nice, actually.”

“Huh?” This was surprising. Sure, it was great that there were no hard feelings, but Apple Bloom didn't expect her to downright approve of her ogling.

Scootaloo looked at the two for a while. “I guess we should just end it here.”

“What? Why?” Apple Bloom was even more confused.

“Because it seems that you two could really use some privacy.” The tomboy winked at them knowingly and then took her leave. “But you're really have to tell me what happened afterward,” she said as she went out.

Apple Bloom wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but Sweetie Belle seemed to be happy about it, so it wasn't too bad. Probably. “So... What are we goin' to do now?”

“First...” Sweetie's smile turned a bit naughty. “I think you should show me yours too.”


	2. Skinnydipping

Sunset Shimmer thought that it was amazing how much people trusted her now. Not everybody, of course, but most considerably improved their opinions about her, after the incident with the Battle of the Bands. It wasn't so strange with the Rainbooms, after all they made big strides to get along with each other and were the first to realize that she really changed. But even they wouldn't have done some things, before Sunset fully proved herself.

Like entrusting their sisters to her. Rarity surely wouldn't have even thought about it before, but now it didn't seem like a big deal to her. That's why Sunset was accompanying Sweetie Belle to the big lake in the nearby park, a popular bathing spot on a hot summer day like this.

But maybe... she was trusting her too much.

Sweetie herself had a lot of trouble accepting Sunset at first. It's not that she outright disliked her, but she wasn't convinced that she really changed. And while she wasn't outright hostile, like other students, she still tried to avoid her.

But as with every other student on Canterlot High, this changed a lot after she helped beating the sirens. Even moreso than with any other, in fact. Sunset had quite some interest in the little girl and made attempts to befriend her. Since she wasn't scared of her anymore and she was a good friend of her big sister, she accepted her and the two got close.

Very close.

It was their good relationship and the fact that they were often together anyway, that made Rarity ask Sunset to take her sister to the lake. Their parents were gone for a while, which happened frequently, so Rarity often had to take care of her sister, and she was busy, so she couldn't do it. Sunset happily agreed, although she tried not to show _how_ happy she was.

Actually, she didn't know herself how happy she would be, until Sweetie made an unusual, but not unappealing suggestion.

“Here it is!” the little girl said, pointing to a small gap between two bushes. Behind it was a relatively tight array of trees and bushes. “It's a bit far, but it's a good spot.“

Following behind her, Sunset realized soon why it was so good. Barely anybody would go through here. There was no path, the trek was a bit tedious and multiple times, she nearly stumbled over the root of a tree. But as they finally came out, she could see that it was worth it.

It was indeed a pretty good spot, especially if you want to be hidden. It lay directly on the shore of the lake, was pretty small and enclosed by scrubs. That also made it seem kinda cozy. There wasn't much of a beach though, instead nearly everything was covered by grass, but that made it nice to look at. But the best thing was that it wasn't in direct view of any popular bathing spot. Looking out at the water, Sunset couldn't see any human soul, even though the lake was well-visited on such a day.

“Scootaloo found it,” Sweetie Belle said. “She was looking for a place, where nobody could see her. Afterward, she brought me and Apple Bloom here and said that we should try it out too.”

“And you enjoyed it?” Sunset asked.

“Yes. I'm not sure why, but it feels... better. More free. And it was a lot of fun with all three of us together.”

It sure would be fun to watch all three, Sunset thought. But then, she really didn't need anyone but Sweetie Belle.

She placed the bag, she was carrying, on the ground and opened it, taking out two large towels and placing them down. Meanwhile, she left Sweetie's bathing suit in it.

It wouldn't be needed today.

When she turned to Sweetie, she saw that she was already beginning to strip down, standing with her back to her. She smiled at the sight of the younger girl uncovering more and more of her body. Especially her small, round butt caught her eye and made it impossible to look away. Not that she tried.

It never got boring, no matter how often she saw it.

When she was completely naked, Sweetie looked behind, blushing a little. It's not the first time, Sunset saw her like that, but never in a situation like this. Although normally, they were more intimate. “I-I'm already going into the water,” she said.

Sunset looked after her, as she went in. Sweetie shivered a little at the coldness of the water, before she got used to it, fully submerged and began to swim in the lake.

“But don't go too far!” Sunset shouted after. “Stay close to the shore.”

“Geez, you're just as bad as my sister!” Sweetie replied, slightly irritated.

Sunset chuckled at that. It might have been true, but one couldn't help but worry a bit about a cute young girl like her. Even when she was... not a very good person, Sunset didn't even think about harming her. Quite the opposite, part of her wanted to get close to Sweetie, even back then.

She just had a weakness for cute girls like her. She always did, even back in Equestria. There was just something about that young age that attracted her a lot. And while she liked quite some young mares, most of them were too old for her taste.

Sweetie actually reminded her of a few fillies she used to know. A bit. Or barely at all. As much as she was attracted to them, her ambition and selfish nature prevented her from getting close to them. Also, dealing with their parents, if they get caught, could be problematic. And while Princess Celestia was rather lenient, Sunset doubted that she had much tolerance for mares who touched little foals.

Still, in hindsight, she regretted it a lot, that she never really did anything.

But it wasn't so bad. After all, she had Sweetie now. She never thought that she could find a human as attractive as a pony, but over time, that changed more and more. It seemed this world was truly her home now.

Still, she wondered how Sweetie's Equestrian counterpart was. From what Twilight Sparkle told her, she seemed to be considerably younger, but also cuter than her.

After watching her for a while, Sunset decided that it was time to go in too and took off all her clothes. As she noticed that, Sweetie stopped in the water and stared at her. The older girl smiled at that and began to strip down more slowly, teasing her a little. The eyes of the little girl wandered all over her, from her breasts, over her belly to her legs. It was a good feeling when someone liked your body so much.

Finally, Sunset was done and completely naked, she stepped into the lake. She shivered herself, as she touched the water, that was colder than she expected. But that didn't last long and as soon as her entire body was in the lake, Sweetie swam up to her.

Sunset didn't need another word. She just embraced the younger girl tightly, holding her body close to her own and enjoying the moment. Moving her hands all over her back, she caressed her skin.

But she knew she didn't just want to hug. Such intimacy always made Sweetie feel... playful. For such a young girl, she had quite a drive. So, Sunset wasn't surprised when she made a move herself, pressing her lips against the older girl's. She accepted and responded it, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Sweetie squirmed a little, while they kissed, rubbing their bodies together. The nipples of her small chest lightly scraped against Sunset's breasts, occasionally touching her own buds.

As their lips parted, Sunset saw that Sweetie was blushing quite heavily. The sight made her smile. It was a sign that she was “ready”.

The older girl slid own hand down her back, over her butt, lightly squeezing one of her cheeks, and stopped between her legs. She didn't do anything, but Sweetie breathed heavily in anticipation. Still, Sunset waited for a signal of her to go on.

“P-Please, do it...” the little girl said.

“Do what?” Sunset replied with a naughty smile. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Sweetie knew that it was a lie. But she also knew why she did that and how she got what she wanted. “Please t-t... touch my pussy!”

God, Sunset loved it when she did that.

And she complied, sliding her fingers over the little folds between her legs. She was nearly sure that she was wetter from her own juices than the water. Sweetie began to moan loudly, which only drove her one. Pressing two fingers firmly against her, she quickly rubbed her lower lips and the tiny clit. Meanwhile, she listened to her moans and stared at her face. The half-opened eyes, the red cheeks and the open mouth, always going wider when she voiced her lust, it was a very alluring sight. There was barely anything better than seeing a horny little girl in the throes of pleasure.

Soon, Sweetie let out a final, loud moan, as she went over the edge. Without moving, Sunset left her hand in place, as the little girl squirmed in her orgasm. It was a great feeling, even for her. She loved to make Sweetie cum, even more than being pleased herself.

When it was over, Sunset embraced her again. Sweetie's cheeks were still reddened, but she had a content expression on her face and smiled warmly at her lover.

Neither said anything. There was no need to. Bathing more in their closeness than the water, they held each other for a long time.


	3. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written as an actual pony story in the collab on Fimfiction. There isn't actually much difference, aside from the species-swap.

With glee, Apple Bloom stared at the rod in front of her. Her brother, Big Mac sure lived up to his name. Actually, he wasn't just big, he was positively huge. No wonder he was so popular with the women around Ponyville.

Apple Bloom surprised him in the night, while he was lying in bed. It was the best time for what she wanted to do. She hadn't been sure whether he'd like it, but there was no reason to worry. Even though she didn't do anything yet, he was completely hard and his cock was rising straight up. What a pervert, Apple Bloom thought with a giggle. Not that she could blame him.

The little girl lightly poked with a finger against the shaft. Her eyes wandered all over the impressive length, admiring every centimeter of it. There was no way, she could ever take that massive thing in her small pussy. It was alright, it wasn't necessary, but she still hoped that she would grow up soon and give her brother everything of her.

Putting her arms around it, Apple Bloom hugged his cock. The shaft twitched at her tight embrace, which made the girl giggle. Gently, she rubbed her cheek against it. Small gestures like that were important. After all, she had to make sure that he knew, how much his little sister loved him.

After she snuggled with him for a bit, Apple Bloom broke the embrace, only to grab the sides of his member with both hands. Moving them up and down, she rubbed her palms over him, lovingly, but with a firm grip. Again, he twitched, which encouraged her to move faster.

Poking her tongue out, she licked over his hard shaft, from the base up to the head, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Her eyes lightened up, when she saw the tip, that was wet by the clear fluid that came out of the tiny hole. That, and the groans that were music to her ears, showed how much he loved her back and enjoyed the things she did to him.

Not that she was surprised. What loving big brother would not want to do it with his adorable little sister?

Apple Bloom circled the tip with her tongue, licking all over the edge of the head. Then, she kissed it in the center, smearing some pre-cum over her lips. Finally, she began to move her tongue all over it, licking up the fluid and nearly replacing it with her saliva.

After a while of licking him, she pulled back and looked down at him. More and more pre-cum was running out of the hole and spreading over the saliva on the tip. Some if it wasn't even clear, but white. The hard cock itself was throbbing and twitching, as if he anticipated something. Knowing well what this meant, Apple Bloom lowered her head, pursed her lips and pressed them against the side of the shaft, just below the head.

Suddenly, he seemed to burst and a surge of white fluid shot out of his tip in an arc. Apple Bloom squealed with glee, as Big Mac's cum rained down on her. It splashed all over her hair and face, covering her in the sticky semen. While she was showering in it, the little girl gave the pulsating cock a few more kisses, until it was over.

Apple Bloom wasn't bothered by the cum sticking to her body, even after he was done. She just watched as he softened and the cock was shrinking until it lay limply on the bed, then gave it one last kiss. Afterward, she lay down on him, her head on Big Mac's crotch, staying close to him.

Apple Bloom sure loved her big brother.


End file.
